


Thunder and Lighting

by Dinolad



Series: The Misadventures of Glanni Glæpur [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal, But he's into it, Fingering, Kissings, M/M, Whiny sportacus, drool, painful anal, virgin Sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Sportacus is afraid of thunder and runs to Robbie's during a particularly bad storm. The villain lets him sleep in a spare bed, without telling the elf that it belongs to someone already. Glanni shows up sooner than expected.Sportacus gets scared then he gets horny





	1. Stormy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

There was a loud banging at the entrance of Robbie’s lair. Who the hell would be out on a night like this? It was raining like crazy and thunder was rolling in. It looked like the storm would last all night. Robbie climbed up and opened the lid slightly, peeking out. Sportacus was standing there sopping wet and shivering.

“Ro-Rob-Robbie.” Sportacus stuttered.

“What are you doing here? You’re soaking wet and its past eight.” Robbie asked, eyebrow raising in suspicion.

“P-Please, can I come in?”

“Why? Wouldn’t you rather be in your balloon?”

“It’s grounded.”

“So?” Robbie asked, pushing the lid up a little more. Sportacus hugged himself, looking away.

“I-I just, please can I ca-come in?” There was a loud crackle of thunder and the elf jumped high into the air with a yelp. His eyes were big, pleading with Robbie, and his shivering had gotten worse.

“Fine. Get in here you big baby.” Robbie said, letting himself fall down the pipe. He heard Sportacus sigh in relief and clamber in after him.

Sportacus was soaked from head to toe, water squishing in his boots as he shifted from foot to foot. He looked really cold and really pathetic.

“I guess I should find you something to wear then,” Robbie sighed.

“Please. I-I really appreciate this Robbie.”

“So I guess you lied to the chubby kid.” Robbie said as he searched through his clothes.

“What?”

“You said you weren’t afraid of anything.”

“I’m a hero. I’m not supposed to be afraid.”

“But you are.” Sportacus pouted and crossed his arms, rubbing at himself, trying to warm up.

“Maybe.”

“Thunder. You’re afraid of thunder.”

“What makes you say that?” Sportacus asked. Robbie turned to him, eyebrow raised.

“Do you want me to send you back out there?”

“No! I’m afraid of thunder! It’s just so loud.”

“…And?”

“I don’t know? I have sensitive ears…I guess it makes me feel lonely too?”

Robbie came over and handed Sportacus a towel and some sweatpants he knew would be too long on him and maybe too tight around the hips. He didn’t think he owned a shirt though that would fit the man. Robbie was contemplating this when he noticed that Sportacus had decided to disrobe right there in front of him.

“What are you doing?!” Robbie yelled.

“Changing?”

“Here?”

“I-I didn’t want to track water through your house.”

“You could have warned me, I would have turned around or something.” Robbie said, covering his eyes. He heard Sportacus laugh.

“Sorry, I probably should have said something. I almost flashed you.”

“You don’t wear underwear?”

“I…I’m an elf.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“We don’t have- never mind.” Sportacus said, putting on the sweatpants. “These are tight…and long.”

“You could sleep naked.” Robbie said, slapping a hand over his face. Sportacus just laughed it off, cheeks tinting a light pink.

“Where am I going to sleep?” Sportacus asked. Robbie opened his mouth but stopped, thinking of an answer. He just got two new beds set up with two rooms. He wasn’t about to give up his new, soft, comfortable bed but the other was Glanni’s…

There was a loud crack of thunder, closer this time, and Sportacus yelped, jumping forward and wrapping his strong, naked arms around Robbie.

“S-sorry I-“ Sportacus said, but was cut off by a second rumble of thunder.

“It's fine,” Robbie squeaked, gingerly bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the hero. He could feel the elf’s muscles ripple under his hands. God. Sportacus did have a nice body. Too bad that stupid head was attached to it. “I have a spare room you can sleep in.”

“Oh thank you Robbie, I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah whatever, just don’t wake me up.”

Robbie led Sportacus to a room that was sparsely decorated. It looked as if it was just set up and the occupant hadn’t moved in yet, though there were a few boxes. The bed was made and had a black duvet cover with little pink butterflies over it. Robbie turned on a string of white Christmas lights and left him. Sportacus felt the loneliness resettle like a stone at the bottom of his stomach. He tried to remind himself that he was here with his friend, just across the hall, as he made his way to the plush bed. It was so soft against his skin and it swallowed him a bit when he crawled under the covers. There was a muted rumble of thunder and Sportacus brought the duvet up over his face, hiding from the world.

~~

When Glanni got to Robbie’s the worse part of the storm finally reached Lazytown. He felt like a soaked cat. He grumbled to himself as he made his way to his room, thinking about how he wished he could have waited until tomorrow afternoon.

Glanni didn’t bother turning the light on in his room, seeing how the fairy lights were left on, casting the room in a soft glow. He hung his pink raincoat on the back of the door and kicked of his boots, shuffling over to the bed. There was an obvious adult size lump.

“What’s this? Is little goldilocks sleeping in my bed?” Glanni purrs, walking over to the tuft of blond hair poking out from under his blanket.

“No,” came the muffled reply.

“So you’re awake then. What are you doing in my bed?” Glanni asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Sportacus pulled the blanket down slightly so his eye peek out, then his mouth.

“Robbie said I could sleep here,” Sportacus said.

“This is my bed.”

“I didn’t-I’ll leave.” Sportacus said, sitting up and throwing the blanket off. Glanni watched as the beautiful expanse of the elf’s chest was exposed.

“Someone works out.” Glanni smirked, a delightful shade of pink found its way onto the elf’s cheeks.

“I do. It’s good for yo-“ A loud clash of thunder sounded through the lair and the poor thing jumped up, grabbing hold of Glanni. “Sorry,” Sportacus said, but he didn’t let go, shaking slightly. Glanni wrapped his arms around him, gently patting his back.

“It's okay honey, are you afraid of the noise?” Sportacus nodded against Glanni’s chest. “What’s your name muffin?”

“Sportacus,” he muffled, face pressed against Glanni.

“I’m Glanni, Robbie’s cousin.”

“I’ve never met you before,” Sportacus said. Glanni started to gently sway back and forth, rocking the elf.

“Well I’ve never been here before now. I’m moving in…I ran into some trouble back where I live and didn’t have anywhere to go.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay Kit-Kat. You want to sleep with me?” Sportacus hesitated but at another loud rumble he nodded again. “Right, do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?”

“Little,” Sportacus whispered.

“Okay hon, you get in bed. Robbie said if I want to live here I have to wear pjs.” Glanni said, walking over to one of the boxes.

Sportacus climbed into bed, turning away from the man to give him privacy. Glanni dressed quickly, heading over to the bed and climbing in. He moved forward, spooning Sportacus, curling around the smaller man, and pulling the covers up. The elf radiated heat, but Glanni tended to be cold so he didn’t mind. Sportacus let out a puff of breath when Glanni moved forward, leaving no space between them. He wrapped his arms around the elf and splayed his hand out on the beautiful exposed chest. Glanni decided he’d have to buy Robbie a cake.

It was quiet for a while, apart from a small whimper escaping Sportacus’ now and then. Glanni held him tight as he shivered in his arms, jumping at the loud sounds. Glanni didn’t notice at first, because of all the shaking, but Sportacus had started to nudge his butt backwards.

“You keep rubbing me like that I’m going to get excited.” Glanni smirked, gently running his fingers over Sportacus’ chest.

“Sorry, I’ll stop…I don’t know…I just…I feel so hot.”

“Oh, Sweetie if you want attention all you have to do is asked,” Glanni purred into his ear, running his thumb over a hard nipple. He could feel Sportacus shiver against him. “So, do you want me to show you a good time? Take your mind of things?” Sportacus nodded, eyes squeezed shut. Glanni darted out his tongue, licking at the fragile pointed shell in front of him. Sportacus let out a little breathy gasp, butt arching back into Glanni’s groin. “I’ll make you feel good.” Glanni said, pinching at a nipple and twisting.

“Ah!” Sportacus yelled, muscles going taunt.

“You’re so receptive, I’ve barely even started with you marshmallow.”

“Glanni, please,” Sportacus whined, he could feel Glanni hardening, poking against his rear.

“Oh, I like that,” He said, hooking a finger in Sportacus mouth and arching against his firm ass. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” Sportacus closed his mouth on the finger, sucking on it lightly. “Good job.” Glanni praised, pulling his finger out so he could sit up, arms caging Sportacus in as he gazed down at the elf. Sportacus looked up, he seemed a little nervous but eager. Glanni could work with that.

Glanni leaned down, pressing his lips against Sportacus’, running a hand over his exposed chest. He could feel the elf shiver under him as he ran his palm over his stomach, little puffs of breath hitting Glanni’s face. He smirked, straddling the elf so he could use both his hands.

Glanni’s mouth tasted sweet and it made Sportacus feel a little dizzy. The elf felt something pressing at his lips so he parted them. He could feel Glanni’s soft tongue enter, gently rubbing over his, exploring his mouth. A finger started to trace the outline of his ear and Sportacus arched up into the warm body about him. He could feel Glanni smirk against his lips.

“Gla-Glanni,” Sportacus whined, nibbling at the man’s lower lip.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, I’m going to make you scream and beg-“

“Glanni!”

“Shh, it’s okay pumpkin. I’ve got you.” Glanni said, fingers tracing the skin about Sportacus’ pant line, tips dipping underneath. Glanni worked them down slowly, giving Sportacus time to protest, when there was none he sat up and pulled them down to his knees. Sportacus turned away, cheeks a delightful shade of red. “No underwear, kinky.”

“I-I don’t have underwear. There’s really no point.” 

“I agree,” Glanni said, taking in all of Sportacus. The man squirmed under his scrutiny.

“Glanni?”

“I’m just looking at you.” Glanni said, moving to take the pants the rest of the way off. He climbed back on when he was done and smirked down at Sportacus. The elf reached up, pulling at Glanni’s shirt. “Ah right, here.” Glanni said, pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it on the floor. “Better?” Sportacus nodded but hooked his fingers in Glanni’s pajama pants. “These too?” Sportacus nodded and Glanni complied, making a show of pulling them down, revealing his pink lacy panties. Sportacus watched, eyes wide. “God you’re cute.” Sportacus blushed again.

“Can I?” He asked, lifting his hand up towards Glanni’s stomach.

“Sugar plum, you can touch all you want.” Glanni purred, leaning down to lick at his ear. Sportacus gasped, unprepared and grabbed at Glanni’s waist. “Honey, can I make you feel good?” Sportacus nodded, letting out little gasp.

Glanni ran his hands down Sportacus’ chest, to his stomach, and down his pelvis, Sportacus mimicked the movement on Glanni with shaky hands. Sportacus hands lingered on Glanni’s pelvis as the taller man continued. Palms pressed against soft skin as they made their way down the curve of Sportacus’ waist to his butt, giving a hard squeeze to each round cheek.

“I need to stretch you first.” Glanni said, kneading at the firm flesh in his hands. “But I don’t have anything with me, it’s all back at my apparent still.” He added, bringing his hand up, pressing three of his fingers against Sportacus’ mouth. The elf took them in, looking up at Glanni, he seemed a little confused. “You want to get them nice and wet.” Sportacus started to suck on them, running his tongue along the long digits. When Glanni was satisfied he pulled away, saliva trailing from his fingers.

Sportacus watched as Glanni gently pushed at his leg until he hooked it over his thin shoulder. Glanni leaned forward, stretching Sportacus as he folded his leg down, and kissed him softly.

There was a presence at Sportacus’ entrance, something slick rubbing, and then a light pressure. The elf squirmed under Glanni as a long finger pressed in, stretched him. It went in slow and Sportacus gritted his teeth, clenching against the intrusion.

“Glanni, its-Glanni it’s too big,” Sportacus whined, writhing under him as he felt Glanni’s knuckles hit against him.

“Cupcake that’s just my finger.”

“Egh, Oh God.” Sportacus gasped, turning his head to press his cheek into the cool pillow.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry it’ll feel good.”

“It hurts,” Sportacus whimpered.

“You have to relax your muscles. I’m going to spend a nice long time stretching you so don’t worry.” Glanni said, peppering kissing along Sportacus’ jaw. He figured it must have been a while since the elf had done anything, either that or he hadn’t done it much yet. Best take it slow.

“Glanni,” Sportacus whimpered at the strange feeling of something entering him.

“I’m right here sugar,” Glanni said, crooking his finger. Sportacus gasped, arching up into Glanni, eyes wide. “You like that?”

“Ye-yes!” Sportacus gasped out. Glanni smirked, leaning forward to nibble at his chin. He started to slowly work his finger in and out and Sportacus clenched.

“Shh, try to calm down.”

“I am,” Sportacus whimpered.

“Deep breaths,” Glanni said, licking at his ear as he pressed a second finger to his entrance.

“Glanni! Two won’t fit in!”

“Shush, I’ve got you. Just take deep breath butter cream.”

“It’s- it’s too much,” Sportacus said on a breathy whisper.

“I need to do this sugar pie, you’re so tight I could hurt you if I don’t.”

“Hurt me?”

“Yes. So I need you to try and relax and let me stretch you. I know you can do it.” Sportacus made a strangled noise. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Sportacus nodded, hips moving, bumping into Glanni’s hand. Glanni placed his hand on Sportacus’ hip to still him as he pressed in with his second finger. Sportacus let out a little yelp, grabbing the sheets tight.

“It feels weird, you’re-you’re inside me and moving and it’s weird.”

“Yes. But does it feel good?”

“Ye-yes. It-it does, it feels good, it feels so good, Glanni.” Sportacus said, arching up against him again.

“Good boy,” Glanni said, scissoring his fingers.

Sportacus was a whimpering, panting mess by the time Glanni managed to work in his third finger. If he was being honest Glanni was taking his sweet time, loving the noises and pleases the elf let out, the whining and whimpering, the strangled cries, and calms that he couldn’t fit the digits in. Glanni had never been with someone so inexperienced, he thought he’d hate it, find it boring. But Sportacus was anything but boring.

“I’m going to start now,” Glanni warned. Sportacus let out a strangle gasp when he pulled his fingers out, hooking the elf’s other leg over his shoulder and lining himself up with Sportacus’ entrance. He held out his palm in front of the elf. “Lick,” he ordered, he complied without complaint. Glanni attempted to get as much on himself as he could but knew it wasn’t good enough. It’d have to do for now though.

Sportacus felt something hard press against him and he started to squirm.

“I don’t think it’s going to fit,” Sportacus said, voice strained.

“I’ve done this before, trust me, it will,” Glanni said, rubbing at Sportacus’ pelvis.

“It’s so big though. I didn’t-I didn’t think that they came that big,” Sportacus blushed, it was defiantly bigger than he was, long and thick, though he didn’t really have anyone else to compare it to.

“Thank you,” Glanni smirked, pecking Sportacus’ nose. “Don’t feel bad honey, you’re quite large yourself.”

“I am?”

“Yes, its normal for fae to be more well-endowed than other folk. It can be a little intimidating but don’t worry, it’s going to fit, stop clenching I haven’t even gotten the tip in.”

“I’m trying,’ Sportacus whined. “I-I didn’t know you were fae.”

“Is that a problem?”

“It’s not going to fit, so maybe.”

“If you don’t stop clenching I’m just going to push it in all at once and you’re not going to like that.”

“No! No, I can-I can do it, please.”

Glanni started to push, firmly and slowly, against the tight ring of muscle tightening against him. There was a burn, something entering him, and Sportacus felt so very full he had to be almost done. He patted Glanni’s chest.

“Yes hon?”

“Is it in yet?” Sportacus gasped out.

“I…It's barely in there. Look, do you want me to stop? You said you’d stop clenching but you haven’t-”

“No!” Sportacus cried, writhing under the man. “Please, I need you.”

“Sweetheart that’s just the tip, are you sure?”

“Yes! I’m sure, please don’t stop.”

“Take a deep breath.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Sportacus complied, taking a deep breath and OH GOD GLANNI WAS MOVING. Sportacus could feel the tears springing to his eyes as he clenched around the intrusion, muscles going taunt. He could feel a dull burning and the sheets ripping in his hands. Sportacus looked up at Glanni as he let out a little strangled noise. Finally he felt something smack against him.

“Is it all the way in yet?” Sportacus gasped out.

“Yes.”

“It hurts,” Sportacus sobbed.

“Give it a minute.”

“I am,” Sportacus squeaked, squeezing around Glanni.

“No, you’re not. I can feel you clenching and it’s driving me insane, you’re so fucking tight. Try to calm down.” Glanni said, gritting his teeth as he tried not to move.

“It’s too big, it doesn’t fit. It’s not going to come out and were going to be stuck like this forever.”

“No, it’s all the way in, you’re fine, just take deep breaths. Besides it’s not like I would mind being stuck in you,” Glanni chuckled. “You act like you’ve never had sex before-“

“I haven’t-“ Sportacus cried out, fist balling into the ripped sheets.

“Oh.” Glanni ran his hands over him, trying to relax and sooth him. “I’m right here honey, you’ll be okay.” 

“Glanni!”

“What?” Glanni ask, smiling down. He felt oddly fond of the whiny elf.

“I don’t know! I just-I just-I need you please!” Sportacus yelled, he tried to move his hips, a spike of pain shot through him and he gasped, bucking up at Glanni. It felt oddly good and he tried to do it again, reaching up to grab at Glanni.

“I’m right here.”

“I need-“ Sportacus stopped, squeezing his eyes shut.

“What do you need?”

“Please.”

Glanni smirked and agonizingly slow, started to pull back out, Sportacus squeezing him, writhing at the dull pain.

“Ga- Please!” Sportacus cried, wiggling his hips.

When he was almost all the way out, Glanni smiled down at Sportacus before firmly grabbing his hips and slamming back in with one quick movement. Sportacus yelled so loud he was sure Robbie could hear but Glanni didn’t care. He just kept moving, pounding into the elf below him, Sportacus clawing at his back. Slowly the elf stopped clenching, allowing Glanni to move smoothly into him, precum easing the way.

Glanni leaned forward, gently nibbling at a sensitive ear, Sportacus’ legs on either side of his chest, practically folding him in half. The elf was drooling, normally Glanni hated drool but it was a good look on him, his eyes glassy, mouth hanging open. Tears where rolling down the sides of his face and if it wasn’t for the constant begging Glanni would have been worried.

“Please, Glanni, Please, I need-please, h-harder, I can’t-“ Sportacus whined, cutting off into a moan.

Ah and there, Glanni knew he found the spot. Sportacus’ mouth was moving but nothing was coming out, well except the drool. He looked delicious, arms over his head, fingers ripping his sheets, legs hooked over Glanni’s shoulders, hair disheveled.

Glanni bit down on the tip of his ear, pressing a hand firm against Sportacus’ pelvis and the elf was screaming, coming over his stomach and squeezing around Glanni. Glanni slammed into him, ramming as hard as he could, bottoming out and cuming. His arms shook and he fell over Sportacus, allowing himself to lie there a moment, buried in the man, until the elf started to squirm.

“Glanni,” Sportacus whined.

“Yeah, yeah, one second. This is going to feel…weird.” Glanni said before pulling out. Sportacus writhed, letting out a breathy noise. “I’m going to get a cloth to clean you up. Don’t move.”

Glanni didn’t bother changing, grabbing his oversized pink robe from his box and wrapping it around himself so he could venture out into the hall. It was pink with black butterflies, like his pajamas, to batch his bed. Glanni could hear Robbie moving in his room when he was in the hall. He supposed they’d have a talk in the morning about boring stuff like volume and boundaries.

Sportacus waited on the bed, feeling a little awkward. He was sticky, uncomfortable, sore, naked, and in someone else’s bed. If it wasn’t for the strange floaty feeling he’d be rather unhappy at the moment.

Would Glanni kick him out now? Sportacus could still hear the ruble of thunder and he shook at the sound. He really didn’t want to leave, Glanni seemed like a nice guy. And seeing how they had sex he’d kind of like to get to know him a little better…

Glanni came back rather fast, holding a wet towel, a slice of cake, and an apple. He crawled onto the bed, placing the food on the side table.

“It’s warm, don’t worry,” Glanni said, wiping off Sportacus’ stomach. The elf could feel his face heating but Glanni seemed unbothered by their situation as he guided the cloth down between Sportacus’ legs. He jump a little, surprised but allowed himself to be cleaned up. “Your face is all red. Embarrassed?” Sportacus nodded. “Here,” Glanni said, throwing the cloth onto the flood and taking off his robe. “You can wear this.” He said as he helped Sportacus into it.

Sportacus sat up, allowing Glanni to slip the large robe on him. His hands were completely covered, fabric hanging down. He shook it about, accidentally hitting Glanni as the man handed him an apple. Glanni just smiled at him as he leaned against the headboard, pulling Sportacus between his legs.

“Relax,” Glanni said as he tied the robe around him and gently pet his head.

“I’m sorry I was whining so much-“ Sportacus whispered.

“No, don’t apologize I loved it. You’re very vocal.” Glanni said, shoving some cake into his mouth with his free hand.

“Robbie complains about me a lot, I hope we didn’t wake him.” Sportacus said, biting into his apple as Glanni rested his chin on his head.

“I’m sure we did.”

“Oh God,” Sportacus said as he hiding his face in a fabric covered hand.

“Sportacus?”

“Yeah?”

“I…I wasn’t too rough with you was I? It seemed like it hurt but you also seemed to be enjoying that.”

“I liked it. It feels good when it hurts. I’m not sure why,” Sportacus said, face turning as red as his apple.

“Okay. Good.” Glanni said, absent mindedly petting the elf. It was quiet for a bit before Sportacus spoke again.

“I can leave. If you want me to.” Glanni was quiet a moment so Sportacus shifted forward, he was quickly stopped by arms wrapping around him. Glanni rested his forehead on the top of Sportacus’ head.

“No. Normally I would but…I want you to stay.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. You’re cute…and fun…I think I’d like to keep you. I’m trying to make some changes, I’ve messed up my life so much I had to move…Maybe sleeping around isn’t such a good idea in a small town.” Glanni said, gently rocking Sportacus, head still resting on him. There was a loud rumble of thunder and Sportacus shivered again. “God you’re so cute.”

“I-I forgot it was storming out. When you left, I heard it…”

“That’s because you’re so loud sweetheart.”

“So…um, you-you want to be my boyfriend?” Sportacus asked, Glanni laughed, sitting back against the headboard and pulling the elf with him.

“Yes. I’ll give that a try I think. I’ve never had a boyfriend before.” Sportacus turned so he could rest his cheek against Glanni’s bare chest, hand resting over his heart.

“Robbie’s going to be angry. He doesn’t like me.”

“He likes you enough if he let you stay here. Either way he’ll have to deal with it, you’re my boyfriend now and I live here.” Glanni said, running his long fingers through Sportacus soft hair. “What made you sleep with me? You were a virgin right? Probably something you should have told me.”

“Yeah I was… sorry I didn’t think-I was afraid you wouldn’t want to anymore.”

“I wouldn’t have fucked you like that but I wouldn’t have turned you down. There are other things we can do. The other part?”

“I don’t know. You’re pretty… and you wanted to. No one’s wanted to before.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Well no one’s said anything before.”

“I’m glad I did.” Glanni said, kissing Sportacus on the head. “You’re a little pervert.”

“I am not!”

“Rubbing your ass against a stranger’s groin?”

“You’re not a stranger, your Robbie’s cousin! And I told you I didn’t mean to.”

“Shuh, it’s okay sugar apple.”

“I like the ones with Sportscandy better.”

“Sportscandy-oh, Robbie told me about-yeah. Okay, cream corn.” Sportacus giggled, curling up in Glanni’s lap. “Go to sleep carrot cake, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they do the blush

Glanni woke to the sound of groaning, Sportacus shifting in his arms, and a sharp pain in his neck. He supposed that’s what he got for sleeping while sitting up.

“What’s wrong candy apple?” Glanni asked, running his fingers through Sportacus’ soft hair as he shifted under the elf.

“It hurts,” Sportacus said, rubbing at his face with a fabric covered hand.

“I’ll get you pain medicine and something to drink.” Glanni said, helping Sportacus lie down and slipping off the bed.

Glanni pulled on his pants, making a show out of wiggling his butt at Sportacus. He could hear the elf giggling and when he turned around he noted the bright red of his boyfriend’s cheeks, smirking at him. Glanni didn’t bother with his shirt, figuring Robbie should be happy he put anything on at all.

When Glanni walked out into the main room he found Robbie in his chair, glaring at him.

“I owe you a cake,” Glanni said giving his cousin a big smile.

“You better get me one after last night,” Robbie grumbled, crossing his arms with a frown.

“So you heard?” Glanni smiled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

“How could I not hear?”

“Wonderful isn’t he?”

“It…was certainly a nice sound.” Robbie begrudgingly admitted. “If only he wasn’t such an idiot. All those looks wasted on an empty head… Is he going to leave already? I want him out of my house.”

“He’ll probably be staying in my bed all day,” Glanni said with a smirk, sending Robbie a wink.

“No flippity flopping?” Robbie said, voice filled with excitement as he got up to join Glanni in the kitchen.

“No, his toosh hurts. There was a… miscommunication.” Glanni said as he looked through the kitchen cabinets.

“Miscommunication?” Robbie asked, scrunching up his nose.

“Apparently the cutie was a virgin.” Robbie snorted.

“He would be.” Robbie laughed, leaning on the counter.

“You seem oddly relaxed. Did you have some alone time with a bottle of lotion?” Glanni asked, eyebrow raised as he glanced at Robbie.

“Look, you can’t blame me if you’re little boy toy is going to be that loud.” Glanni shrugged, opening a random cabinet.

“Do you have painkillers?”

“Yeah but the blue kangaroo can’t eat them, they’re candy coated.”

“Oh… Do you have cream?” Glanni asked, turning to Robbie.

“Yes, in the fridge.” Robbie said, waving in the direction of the appliance. “If you’re going to go at it again let me know so I can go sleep on a bench.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Glanni said as he poured a glass of cream.

“I am NOT being a baby!” Robbie yelled, stomping his foot.

“Sure you’re not,” Glanni said, rolling his eyes as he headed back to his room.

“Jerk!” Robbie yelled, stomping over to his chair and throwing himself into it.

Glanni opened the door, sneaking back into the room. Sportacus looked miserable, the poor thing. He tried to sit up when Glanni got near the bed, winching slightly before lying back down.

“Good morning,” Sportacus said.

“You shouldn’t sit up sugar plumb,” Glanni said as he sat next to the elf. “I shouldn’t have really done what I did last night-“

“Why? Are you regretting it?” Sportacus asked, worry shinning in his eyes.

“No, no, of course not. I just didn’t know you were a virgin, we should have built up to anal sex so you’re toosh didn’t hurt.” Glanni said, taking Sportacus’ hand. He elf look down, blushing furiously.

“I liked it,” Sportacus whispered, hiding his face with robed covered hands.

“Yes, you told me, but there are certain ways to have sex without risking bodily harm sweet pea.” Sportacus peeked at him, hand’s lowering slightly to reveal his deepened blush. 

“It was nice being close…It’s hard to hurt me.”

“Being close huh? Did you want to cuddle? You can’t really go running about at the moment.” Glanni added, handing Sportacus the cup. He helped the elf drink so he didn’t have to sit up. He placed the glass on the side table when the elf was finished gulping down the thick cream.

“How long am I going to have to stay in bed?” Sportacus asked, frowning at him, licking the cream from his lips.

“Until it doesn’t hurt?” Glanni shrugged, lying down next to Sportacus, facing him slihgtly as he pulled him against his chest. “Until you can stand up without too much pain.”

“…Will that take a while?” Sportacus asked, wiggling to get comfortable. He pressed his cheek against Glanni’s bare chest, hand coming up to partially hid his face.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll try to keep you entertained. We could watch a movie on my laptop if that helps distract you?”

“Can we talk? I’d like to get to know you.” Sportacus asked, eyes big and so very blue.

“Oh, sure sweet potato.” Glanni said, threading his fingers through Sportacus’ golden locks.

“Can I call you my boyfriend? Oh, and can I tell people were dating?” Sportacus asked, smile wide on his face, and the pink start of the blush returning.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Glanni said with, shrugging his free shoulder.

“Cool! Um, do you like kids? I play with the town’s kids, teach them how to be healthy!”

“I like children, yes, but I can’t promis to be a good influence on them.”

“Okay, I guess that’s fine as long as they don’t get hurt. I mean, I don’t want to change you or anything.”

“Well good,” Glanni said, giving Sportacus a little squeeze.

“Uhh, oh! What did you use to do? Before you came here? You said you had to leave.” Sportacus asked. Glanni looked a little worried, hesitating a moment.

“I use to steal things… try to sell my gross food to make money…” Glanni whispered.

“Oh…that’s bad Glanni, you shouldn’t do that…but you said you’re stopping right?”

“Yes…that’s why I came here, I got in troubled with a hero-“

“I’m a hero!” Sportacus beamed, interrupting Glanni and moving his hand to the fae’s shoulder.

“You are?” Glanni asked, looking worried again.

“Yes. Number 10! I might know who you’re talking about!” Sportacus said, wiggling a bit against Glanni. He winched when he shifted to fast and Glanni rubbed at his lower back.

“He was number 10 also, he wore orange and jumped around a lot. Tended to spook…people.”

“Oh! That’s my big brother,” Sportacus said with a nod. “He’s very hyper. You guys didn’t get along?”

“No…”

“Well I suppose if you were doing bad things you wouldn’t. But you’re stopping now so it’s okay. If he visits I’ll talk to him, don’t worry.” Sportacus assured him.

“That’s very nice of you sweet pea.”

“Anything for you,” Sportacus said, snuggling back into Glanni.

“Very affectionate. I like it.”

“Thank you, I like you too.” Sportacus said, snuggling against Glanni’s bare chest.

“That’s good to know sweetie…maybe you should rest, you keep hurting yourself, moving around too much.”

“I’m not tired,” Sportacus pouted.

“No?”

“Is there anything we can do that won’t hurt my bottom?” Sportacus asked. Glanni smirked, tapping a long finger to his chin.

“I can think of something.”

“What-“ Sportacus was interrupted as Glanni rolled them, his long, lanky body covering over the elf. A pair of soft lips pressed against Sportacus’ and his eyes fluttered shut. Sportacus let himself be kissed a moment before pushing Glanni away gently.

“I don’t want to do that again, my bottom still hurts.” Sportacus stuttered, cheeks turning a bright red.

“I won’t hon, no anal sex. I’m going to show you how I can make you feel good other ways. Non-bottom ways,” Glanni said with a smile.

“Okay then.” Sportacus said, closing his eyes and waiting for Glanni to kiss him again. Glanni laughed, leaning in and enjoying the feel of his boyfriend under him.


End file.
